I, VY2
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Ini hanya segala tentang VY2 yang tidak terkenal, dan membosankan. Ia pun tertawa lagi, dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat. (Fictogeminto. For VY2's Birthday.) #ParadigmFragment


**I, VY2**

© Yoshina Vanatala

Semua karakter Vocaloid yang muncul di sini adalah milik Yamaha Coorporation, dan perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya. Terutama VY2 dan VY1 yang hak ciptanya dimiliki oleh Bplats, Inc.

**WARNING** : OOC?. Abstrak. Beneran, gak jelas banget. Fictogeminto.

Dan mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang sreg dengan penyebutan beberapa nama orang yang gamblang di sini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sekali lagi. _Happy_ _birthday_, Yuuma."

Ia pun tertawa lagi, dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Di bawah naungan langit ini, ia melihat pada angkasa. Begitu biru, begitu jernih. Ah, musim semi akan segera berakhir. Hari ini tanggal 25 April.

Ah. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya tidak memiliki "wujud". Ia tidak peduli jika tidak begitu banyak orang yang mengenalnya.

Ia telah belajar menerimanya—karena ia telah menghibur orang-orang dengan suara miliknya. Kehadirannya diterima oleh publik. Setidaknya cukup tahu akan hal itu, ia sudah lega. Dan ia tahu inilah dirinya, VY2.

Ia pun tertawa. Dan tersenyum.

* * *

Ia pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ya, ia bangga karena ia dicap sebagai pemilik suara paling maskulin di antara para android lainnya. Setidaknya di masa Vocaloid 2 masih berjaya. Tapi apalah artinya, jika tidak memiliki "wujud"?

Tidak. Ia memiliki wujud. Namun hanya berupa sebuah wakizashi. Pedang para samurai yang memiliki ukuran cenderung lebih kecil daripada katana. Itulah avatar miliknya.

Tiba-tiba ia berpikir bahwa mungkin sebenarnya dia ini adalah sejenis jin penghuni cincin batu akik.

* * *

Ia pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Benar. VY2, sebagai "orang" kedua yang terlahir di bawah nama seri "VY", adalah pasangan dari VY1 yang telah "lahir" sebelum dirinya pada tanggal 1 September 2010. Jadi bisa dibilang, VY1 adalah kakaknya.

VY1 memiliki _codename_ Mizki, sementara VY2 memiliki _codename_ Yuuma.

VY1 yang memiliki avatar hanamizuki—sejenis semak-semak yang memiliki bunga—sebagai "wujud" dirinya.

Hei, ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang tidak berwujud "manusia".

* * *

Ia pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Setidaknya ia diterima lebih baik di kalangan khayalak dibandingkan kakaknya.

Ya, itu dikarenakan orang-orang mulai bisa memahami konsep VY yang "dilahirkan" oleh Bplats, Inc. pada masa itu.

Para produser yang kala itu "memakai" suaranya, mengaku bahwa ia adalah pemilik suara terbaik yang meraih suatu batas kualitas yang tidak ada seorang Vocaloid pun yang bisa meraihnya sebelumnya. Itu pujian, ia berpikir.

Ia hanya tertawa pelan ketika mengetahuinya. Mungkin ia harus mulai belajar bersyukur?

* * *

Ia pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Dia mulai berpikir apakah dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Meskipun suaranya terdengar begitu maskulin.

Karena dia sempat mendengar, pihak Bplats, Inc. pernah menyatakan bahwa mereka memberikan kebebasan berkreatifitas atas segala tentang dirinya. VY1 dan VY2. Baik itu nama, penampilan, maupun gender.

Para produser bisa dengan bebas menentukan apakah dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Apakah dia ini tampan atau cantik. Apakah dia ini tua atau muda. Apakah dia ini manusia atau bukan.

Tapi dia paling benci kalau ada yang mulai mengatainya banci karena hal ini.

* * *

Ia pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Bicara mengenai popularitas, setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada popularitas kakaknya ketika "lahir" yang tidak begitu kentara alias tenggelam di antara lagu-lagu milik Lily dari Internet Co, Ltd yang lebih menjamur pada masa itu.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak begitu terkenal pada tahun itu. Lagu demo milik dirinya versi Vocaloid 3 saja—Totemo Itai Itagaritai—hanya ditonton sebanyak lebih 187 kali. Oh, dia barusan melihatnya di akun NND milik produsernya, EZFG.

Dikarenakan seorang produser Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu-P, setidaknya nama VY2 ini mulai dikenal oleh banyak orang karena mayoritas lagu yang diciptakan oleh produser tersebut memakai suara miliknya. Dan kebetulan juga, sang produser memiliki cukup banyak penggemar.

Oh, ia berterima kasih padanya.

* * *

Ia pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Di dalam acara VocaFes 2011, dua orang pernah memenangkan sebuah kontes gambar yang diadakan. Ini diadakan untuk mengetahui bagaimana para penggemar melihat sosok VY1 dan VY2.

Rimiko dengan gambar seorang gadis berambut ungu _fuchsia_ dan hijau _teal_ untuk VY1, serta Manbou no Ane dengan gambar seorang pemuda berambut merah muda _peach_ untuk VY2. Itulah pemenang dalam kontes VocaFes 2011.

Ia memang senang karena setidaknya dia masih dianggap memiliki "wujud manusia" di mata para penggemar.

Tapi bisakah warna merah muda itu diganti dengan warna lainnya?

* * *

Ia pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Ia "dilahirkan" pada tanggal 25 April 2011. Dikarenakan tanggal ini, ia disangkut-pautkan dengan zodiak Taurus. Keras kepala, dari luar terlihat dingin, dan memiliki sifat yang konyol serta aneh.

Di beberapa karya ciptaan para penggemar, ia menemukan bahwa dirinya digambarkan sebagai pemuda yang dingin, dan penuh misteri. Hei, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya!

Dan, oh ini hanya masalah tingkah laku para penggemar.

Omong-omong, hari ini adalah 25 April. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang keempat.

* * *

Ia pun tertawa. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak terkenal.

Ia tidak setara dengan Hatsune Miku dari Crypton Future Media yang ketenarannya sudah mendunia.

Ia tidak setara dengan Leon dan Lola dari Zero-G Ltd. yang merupakan Vocaloid paling senior dibandingkan semua Vocaloid yang ada.

Ia tidak setara dengan IA dari 1st PLACE yang paling terkenal di antara para Vocaloid 3.

Tapi ia hanya ingin memberitahu dunia. Ia adalah seorang Vocaloid, namanya adalah VY2. Di bawah _codename_ Yuuma. Tidak memiliki "wujud" tapi ia hidup di dalam setiap lagu-lagu miliknya. Ia begitu eksis, dan hanya dapat dilihat serta dirasakan kehadirannya melalui melodi-melodi yang ia lantunkan.

* * *

Ia hanya tertawa. Ia berpikir, beginilah hidup sebagai android tidak nyata. Ia menerimanya, dan menjalaninya dengan santai.

"Yuuma..." tanya VY1 tersenyum masam, karena ia pikir VY2 tidak mendengarkan perkataannya barusan. "Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

"Ah, apa?" VY2 linglung, dia tersadar.

"Hhh... dasar, Yuuma."

"Haha, maaf deh." Kemudian ia pun tertawa, tersenyum. Dan VY1 ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sekali lagi. _Happy_ _birthday_, Yuuma."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End.**

(Mungkin kalian bisa membacanya ulang dari sini? LOL)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : Proyek pertama yang dadakan dalam Fictogeminto. Tapi saya tidak yakin apa ini bisa disebut Fictogeminto, amatiran sih. :v

Uhm, sekedar info aja nih. Menurut yang pernah saya baca, Fictogeminto (Atau Fictogemino? Atau Ficto Gemini?) adalah jenis style cerita yang memuat dua alur sekaligus dalam sebuah cerita. Ibarat dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh gitu. Bisa dibaca dari atas, bisa juga dibaca dari bawah. Saya penasaran gimana sih bikinnya, dan ternyata gak gampang. :v

(Tapi entah kenapa saya merasa Yuuma jadi terkesan seperti orang gila di sini gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa... :v)

Oke, happy birthday, Bang Yuuma! Semoga semakin ketje, semakin tenar, dan semakin merdu aja suaranya. :D /apaansih

Dan buat para pembaca, terima kasih udah mau repot-repot membaca kalimat-kalimat yang membosankan ini. Segala bentuk pendapat dan komentar akan saya terima dengan senang hati... termasuk komentar "Ih, apaan ini. Gaje banget, bosenin pula!". /apa

(Dan segala informasi yang ada di sini dikutip dari Vocaloid Wikia.)

.

25042015\. YV


End file.
